17 Years
by BelikovaChild
Summary: Dimitri left Rose for Tasha but when they run into each other 17 years later, Rose has a little surprise for him a 16 year old daughter who is a famous Singer/Actress. I suck at summary's, R&R please!COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**OK so i was talking to a friend on _Twitter _and she gave me an idea for a story and so i wrote it and here it is tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Vampire Acadey, I still Dont own Dimitri or Adrian (YET *Evil Laugh*)**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

17 years earlier...

"I think you let me win comrade" i said i just pinned Dimitri in under 5 minutes, his guardian mask was on all of a sudden

"Rose i need to tell you something" he said i let him up.

"Ok i need to tell you something to," i said "you go first" if he goes fist then my news would be more of a surprise.

"Ok... Rose I'm leaving" he said i froze, no he couldn't leave he let me do this by myself he cant, _he just did_ a voice in my head said.

"Leaving where?" i asked hopefully he's only leaving for a few days i can handle that but what he said next i couldn't handle.

"I'm going to be Tasha's guardian, I want a family she can give me one. I'm sorry Rose" he said i just walked away.

I was crying when i ran into Lissa she stopped in front of me i could tell she wanted to tell me something but was more worried about me.

"Oh my god Rose, what happened?" she asked pulling me into a hug i hugged her back sobbing.

"He left" i said she pulled back to look at me she wiped the tears off my face.

"Who left Rose?" she asked pulling me to a bench under a tree.

"Dimitri," i answered her "He left me for Tasha because she can give him a family, but he doesn't know I'm pregnant" i said then continued to tell her the rest i was shocked when she got up and started yelling at me.

"Why didn't you ever tell me earlier? That's why you where never interested in Adrian, you loved him..." i interrupted her.

"Liss please don't yell at me i could never tell anyone" i said but that just made her angrier.

"No Rose, we were best friends you should have told me" she yelled i just sat there waiting for her to stop yelling at me fresh tears sprang to my eyes when i head her next sentence.

"You are no longer my best friend i never want to see you again" and with that she walked away.

Present Day...

"Ashlyn hurry up your going to be late" i yelled to my 16 year old daughter Ashlyn-Rose Hathaway but more known as Ashlyn-Rose when she's on stage, she is singer/actress and I'm her manager ever since I dropped out of the academy i have lived in New-York.

"Are you talking for my mother or my manager?" Ashlyn asked finally coming out of her dressing room.

"Both now you are on in one minute I suggest you get to the stage" I said she walked ahead of me I went to take my seat in the front row near the stage because I'm also work for a magazine I go to concerts and take photos this issue is about Ashlyn so I have to take the photo's for the issue. I was walking to my seat when I felt her, Lissa she was here it's been nearly 17 years since I last saw her and she wasn't alone she was with Christian and Eric her son and _Him_,Dimitri and they were sitting next to my seat _great _I thought I walked straight past them and sat down taking out my camera hoping they wont notice me, since they last saw me I have died my hair it is now light brown just darker then Ashlyn's, Ashlyn looks like Dimitri her attitude is both of ours she can remain calm when she wants to but she can have a temper like mine and sometimes she can act before she thinks she knows who her father is and what we are but I didn't want her to go to a academy and she didn't want to go, she was singing at a supermarket when she was 14 and he signed her so she's been in movies she has three albums.

"Please welcome to the stage Ashlyn-Rose" the announcer said, when Ashlyn walked on stage people were screaming I loved to see her happy and this makes her happy.

The concert started she opened with '_**Make a Movie**_' it was one of her favorite songs.

_**Come on everybody  
Come on let me show you how  
Come on everybody  
Make a movie of the grooving now**_

Let me getta groove, cause I gotta move ' why are we here standing  
Don't think I'm being too demanding  
Please don't trip on me with your 2 feet  
Cause we be slippin in the same space  
I gotsa keep my own pace ' all my girls know how  
What we doin now is ' gonna show a lesson and listen  
We ain't messin ' I know you can't believe what you think you see  
Looking with my own eyes ' I'm sorry I just can't apologize

Dancing and moving makes me feel alright  
I'm alright  
Gotta, gotta make a movie of it  
Dancing and moving makes the room ignite  
And that's why gotta make a movie of it  
We're movin and groovin  
Gotta make movie of it  
Youtube it, then we'll view it  
Gotta, gotta make a movie of it  
You wont be alone when you flip your phone  
And look into the camera  
Were gonna be here filming wit ya  
Take it to your friends, so that they can send give it to your brother yes I think it's even good for motha

Dancing and moving makes me feel alright  
I'm alright  
Gotta, gotta make a movie of it  
Dancing and moving makes the room ignite  
And that's why gotta make a movie of it  
We're movin and groovin  
Gotta make movie of it  
Youtube it, then we'll view it  
Gotta, gotta make a movie of it everyone can see what we've been doin when we feel it now everyone can do it and can do it, what were doin now come-on everybody watch me do it, let me show you how come-on everybody make a movie of it now. Were movin and groovin gotta make A MOVIE OF IT. Youtube-it then we'll view it gotta, gotta make a movie of it you wont be alone when ur phone and look into the camera were gonna be here filmin wit-cha take it to your friends that they can send, give it to ya brother yes I think it's even good for motha danci'n movi'n makes me feel alright! I'm alright~ Gotta, gotta make a movie of it dancing and moving makes the room ignite and that's why gotta make a movie of it danci'n, movi'n makes me feel alright, I'm alright gotta, gotta make a movie of it.  
Dancing and moving makes the rooms ignite and that's why gotta, gotta make a movie of it! Were movi'n and groovi'n gotta make a movie of it youtube-it then we'll view it gotta, gotta make a movie of it were movi'n and groovi'n gotta, make a movie of it.

While she sung that I was taking photos of her and the dancers then when she left the stage I sat back down on my chair and went through the photos and got rid of the ones that didn't look so great. I just deleted a photo when Dimitri spoke.

"Photographer?" he asked I looked at him de didn't seem to realize it was me so I spoke.

"Yeah I am, I take photos of concerts for the magazine I work at" I said he nodded.

"So you're working tonight then huh?" he asked.

"Yeah working my three jobs tonight" I said he looked at me.

"Three jobs" he said it wasn't a question.

"Yeah I have three jobs, Photographer, Manager and Mother" I said he looked at me.

"So you work three jobs every night?" he asked god he was talkative it's not like him.

"Not every night Ashlyn is my daughter and I work as her manager and I had to take photos anyway" I said the rest of them were watching our little talk.

"You're her mother?" asked Eric.

"Yeah I am" I said I turned back to the stage and took some pictures of the band playing.

"If you don't mind me asking what's your name?" Lissa asked crap what am I supposed to say.

"Rose" I said they looked at me I went back to taking pictures.

"Nice to meet you Rose, I'm Lissa this is Christian, Eric and Dimitri" Lissa said, wait they don't know it's me i smiled.

"Nice to meet you to" I said just as Ashlyn came on stage.

"Hey guys, I would like to dedicate this song to my manager/Mom, Rose Hathaway" she said then started to sing '_**Time 2 Shine**_',

_**Just because I act a little different  
Doesn't mean I'm not always with it  
Staying true is the way I roll  
Won't stop til I reach my goal  
Now and then I get disrespected  
But I try to not get affected  
Cause I know what I do is right  
I'm here to win this fight**_

Chorus:  
It's my time, it's your time, it's our time  
We all shine and nobody's gonna break us down  
It's time to shine His love now  
I shine and u shine, we all shine, it's our time  
Listen up and gather round  
It's time to shine it right now  
Let it shine let me hear you say oaohhh  
Even though my eyes are on heaven  
Doesn't mean I'm not gonna listen  
When you say that you need me now  
I'm gonna try some how  
People say I'm acting too holy  
But that's ok, I'm really here only to love you the best I can  
I'm here to live it like that

Bridge: cmon, cmon, cmon make a stand  
Cmon, cmon, cmon be the plan  
Light on light on light on everyone  
Get up get up get up get it done

I froze then recovered and took some pictures of her singing and ignoring the eyes drilled into the back of my head and the shock from Lissa through the bond.

Then she sung '_**Boy Crazy**_'.

_**Hey wait a minute let me tell you what's on my mind cause girl you got to hear my advice  
I know you think that I'm just makin this up but I'm your friend and he's been tellin you lies (all the time)  
Girl just listen there's somethin that you're missin  
I promise you it's got a little pamanesian?  
Girl I saw him that's right with my own two eyes said (it wasn't you who standin by his side)**_

You know it, he sold it  
You got it, and now he's got us down easy  
Cause you're boy crazy  
Believe it, I mean it, I seen it  
I'm not the one you should be blamin cause you're boy crazy  
When you're down I'll be your friend  
And help you bring his joy and then you better laugh among the people boy crazy (people boy crazy)

I know you think that's he's been tellin the truth and that there's nothing that he's tryin to hide  
But you should know that I'm on the lookout for you and I can see right through his menace disguise (girl that's right)  
And you should listen there's somethin that you're missin (somethin that you're missin)  
I promise you it's got a little pamanesian?  
And girl I saw him that's right with my own two eyes said (it wasn't you who standin by his side)

You know it, he sold it  
You got it, and now he's got us down easy  
Cause you're boy crazy  
Believe it, I mean it, I seen it  
I'm not the one you should be blamin cause you're boy crazy  
You better laugh among the people boy crazy

He's got you thinkin girl that you're #1  
He's got you thinkin that you're second to one  
He said to me please don't say a thing  
But I'm your best friend I think it's time that he leaves  
Girl just listen there's somethin that you're missin  
I promise you it's got a little pamanesian?  
And girl I saw him that's right with my own two eyes said (it wasn't you who standin by his side)

You know it, he sold it  
You got it, and now he's got us down easy  
Cause you're boy crazy  
Believe it, I mean it, I seen it  
I'm not the one you should be blamin cause you're boy crazy  
You know it, he sold it  
You got it, and now he's got us down easy  
Cause you're boy crazy  
Believe it, I mean it, I seen it  
I'm not the one you should be blamin cause you're boy crazy  
When you're down I'll be your friend  
And help you bring his joy and then you better laugh among the people boy crazy  
You better laugh among the people boy crazy

I took pictures then i left the isle and went outside.

"You know you don't look like you used to" a voice said from behind me I recognized the accent, I turned around to face Dimitri I shrugged.

"Yeah well 17 years can change a lot of things" I said he nodded.

"Yes, years can change a lot of things," he agreed "But something's don't change" he added I looked at him.

"Yeah something's don't change, why did you follow me?" I asked he shrugged.

"I was…" he trailed off "curious" he said I nodded and looked away.

"She's very pretty, she looks like you" he said I knew he was talking about our daughter.

"More like her father but she has my temper" I said he laughed.

"I bet she does" he said I turned around to face him again he was looking at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Well me being Lissa's guardian I had to come" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I know that, I mean here" I said gesturing around the back room.

He didn't say anything; instead he walked up to me and kissed me.

DPOV

"Guardian Belikov?" I heard the princess's son interrupted my thoughts I was thinking of my Roza where is she? Is she ok? Has she moved on? All those questions ran through my head ever since Lissa told me Rose left the Academy after the she told her she didn't want to see her again because of something she didn't want to talk about I know she misses Rose but wont say anything.

"Yes Eric?" I asked him he looked at me.

"Mom and dad are taking me to that concert tonight and we need another guardian to come with us, they told me to ask you" he said I remembered now they were going to see a young girl named Ashlyn perform tonight because Eric had a crush on her.

"I will be there" I said he nodded then left I sat back down on the armchair and my thoughts like always returned to Roza.

We were sitting in our seats waiting for the opening band to finish when they did a girl sat next to me taking out a camera, she was very pretty she had light brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes just like Roza's eyes were something about her was familiar I wasn't sure what it was just then a song started I hardly paid any attention to the song but I could hear the crowd singing alone with her and the screaming but I was looking at the photographer when the song finished she played a couple more then walked off stage I turned to the girl next to me.

"Photographer" I asked she nodded and deleted another photo

"Yeah I am, I take photos of concerts for the magazine I work at" she said I nodded.

"So you're working tonight then huh?" I asked making conversion her voice was some how comforting.

"Yeah working my three jobs tonight" she said, she has three jobs.

"Three jobs" I said it didn't come out as a question like I wanted it to.

"Yeah I have three jobs, Photographer, Manager and Mother" She said,

"So you work three jobs every night?" I asked she nodded again, why am I so talkative all of a sudden? I asked myself

"Not every night Ashlyn is my daughter and I work as her manager and I had to take photos anyway" she said with a shrug I was well aware that everyone was n o watching our little conversation.

"You're her mother?" asked Eric.

"Yeah I am" She said and turned back to the stage and took some pictures of the band playing, I wonder what her name is, like she was reading my mind the princess asked.

"If you don't mind me asking what's your name?" Lissa asked she looked hesitant to tell us her name I would to if I were her.

"Rose" she said we looked at her for awhile, and then she went back to taking pictures.

"Nice to meet you Rose, I'm Lissa this is Christian, Eric and Dimitri" Lissa said, I was looking at her no it's not she just has the same name it's a very common name

"Nice to meet you to" I said just as the girl came back on stage.

"Hey guys, I would like to dedicate this song to my manager/Mom, Rose Hathaway" she said then started to sing we all looked at her she just took the pictures when the song finished she got up and left I followed her.

"You know you don't look like you used to" I said leaning against the wall, she turned around to face me, she shrugged.

"Yeah well 17 years can change a lot of things" She said I nodded.

"Yes, years can change a lot of things," I agreed "But something's don't change" I added she looked at me.

"Yeah something's don't change, why did you followed me?" she asked I shrugged.

"I was…" I trailed off insure what word to use "curious" I said she nodded and looked away.

"She's very pretty, she looks like you" I said and she was very pretty she looked so much like my Roza.

"More like her father but she has my temper" she said I laughed.

"I bet she does" I said she turned around to face me again I was looking at her.

"Why are you here?" She asked me.

"Well me being Lissa's guardian I had to come" I said with a shrug of my shoulders I was assigned to Lissa when I quite being Tasha's guardian.

"I know that, I mean here" she said gesturing around the back room.

I didn't say anything; instead I walked up to her and kissed her I felt her kiss me back.

* * *

**Should I Continue?**

**The Songs are from Radio Disney's 'Next Best Thing' Winner Jasmine Sagginario sadly i do not own them, there good songs though.**

**Characters are on my profile page, tell me what you think of Drew Fuller, he is russian and cute too. thanks to Terry (Twitter: /terryssha) for suggesting him!**

**Reviews are make me happy!**

**XOXO Destinee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews telling me to continue! here is the second chapter this is in mostly Ashlyn's point of view.**

******Some people have PM'ed me about spelling and stuff, I dont have time to re check mistakes i do work and i do go to school and i have a life.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER'S**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

APOV (Ashlyn)

I went to find my mom she left after I finished boy crazy, I looked everywhere then I finally decided to look in the back room.

I opened the door to find my mom and some guy kissing I cover my eyes with my hand.

"Gross so did not need to see that" I said I heard my mom laugh I smiled and uncovered my eyes and looked at them.

"Sorry freckles" my mom said I shook my head at the nickname my band members gave me I hate it that's why they call me it all the time.  
"Freckles?" the guy asked he had a Russian accent.

"My nickname my band members call me mom calls me that all the time except when I get in trouble then is Ashlyn Rose Hathaway isn't that right Mother?" I asked her she rolled her eyes; I got her temper as she says.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked completely ignoring my question this time I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm finished with what I was doing but I'm not quite sure you were I might just walk home" I said turning to leave only to have the door open and nearly hit me in the head.

"Watch it" I yelled.

"Sorry" said a girl with blonde hair say I looked at her she also looked familiar, what is with all these people looking familiar.

"Lissa, Sparky and Eric" mom said I turned back to her and raised an eyebrow she hated that I could do it she says my father could do it.

"Rose" the guy and girl said the one who I think was called Eric was staring at me.

"Stare much?" I asked him he blushed and looked away I laughed and sat on one of the couches that were there and pulled out the book I was reading '_Jessica's Guide To Dating On The Dark Side_' it was a good book. (Really it was a good book the sequel is on her website)

"Hey no time to read Freckles" mom said taking the book of me I sighed and lay down on the couch looking up at the roof.

"What are you doing here?" I heard my mom ask someone.

"We came to see your daughter and might I say she was great" said the guy with blonde hair.

Then I remembered why these people looked so familiar, I jumped up.

"Oh my god now I know where I saw you all before" I said my mom looked at me like she wanted me to shut up I'm guessing she hasn't told the tall guy I was his daughter yet….

_Are you going to tell them or am i? _I asked my mom, see we have a bond we can talk to each other in our minds it has something to do with the whole mom being shadow kissed and my dad being another dhampirs and I can also see auras and I can heal people.

_Just give me a minute Ashlyn I'll tell them all if I have to. _She said I nodded my head and sat back down on the couch.

"How do you know us?" asked the older guy with black hair I shrugged.

"Pictures that my mom showed me and some of her memories but I just don't know names just face" I said they looked at me.

"Memories?" asked the blonde girl I just shrugged again but mom answered her this time.

"Ashlyn and I have a bond we can talk to each other, Ashlyn also can see auras and heal things she can also control the element fire but that is only when she is angry, Adrian said it was mainly because of who her parents are me being shadow kissed and her father being…" she trailed off taking a deep breath and letting it out, "Dhampir" she said turning to look at my dad he's eyes where wide he looked at mom then to me then back to mom.

"How is that possible?" He asked I sighed.

"Mom is shadow kissed that means she can have kids with you" I said taking my book out of moms hands and going to sit back on the couch.

"Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and Eric this is Ashlyn, Ashlyn this is Lissa, Christian and Eric and of course you know Dimitri your father" she said I looked up form the book and smiled at them and waved then went back to the book I heard my mom laugh and she came over and took the book back of me.

"I thought I told you it was no time to read" she said I glared at her that made her laugh.

"Oh come on Jessica was just about to kiss luscious" I groaned she shook her head and walked away taking my book with her.

"I paid for that book" I said crossing my arms and glaring at the innocent wall.

"I know you did but with they way you read you wont have anything to do while your in Spain with your grandfather" She said that got my interest I knew ii wasn't going to do any reading on that trip I was going to go and do some sight seeing.

"Yeas I know Abe is taking me to Spain but really I wasn't going to take any books because I wasn't wasting my time on a silly book when i could be enjoying the Spain culture" I said she smiled and throw the book back at me then I got up and walked to my meet and great with the fans.

RPOV

After Ashlyn left I sat down on the couch she was just sitting on waiting for someone to talk or ask questions.

"I'm sorry that I told you I dint want to be your friend anymore" Lissa said I could feel her honesty through the bond but it has been 17 years since I seen them and they haven't even tried to contact me.

"Lissa it's been 17 years and during that time you didn't call or text or did anything to try and contact me and you think I should forgive you?" I asked she looked at me and sighed.

"I guess your right I did nothing to contact you have every right not to forgive me but I never did stop thinking about what would of happened if I didn't reject you when you told me you were pregnant" she said I knew it was the truth when I would slip into her mind she would thin about what would of happened. I was to caught up in my thoughts to notice that the only people left in the back room where me and Dimitri he came and sat down beside me.

"Is she really my daughter?" He asked I nodded.

"Yeah she is where do you think she got the whole reading thing from" I said he laughed I always loved his laugh.

"I'm sorry" he said after a minute if silence I turned to him.

"For what?" I asked he looked at me.

"I shouldn't have left I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving but I didn't" he said looking away.

"I know you only did it because you thought you were doing to right thing" I said after awhile of thinking he just used me I came to terms that he did love me and he thought he was doing the right thing by leaving.

"I don't know how you can ever forgive me for what I did" he said I looked at him he looked torn.

I know that I should forgive him but at the same time I want him to suffer for leaving me, but with the way he looks now I know just telling me he was leaving was punishment enough.

I made my decision I was going to…

* * *

**Should Rose forgive Dimitri or not? keep in mind Ashlyn has never meet her father in nearly 17 years and every child should know their father. I'm thinking about starting a 'Vampire Kisses' Fanfic what do you guys think should I stick to Vampire Academy?**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**XOXO Destinee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok the next chapter *Claps* HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own V.A or it's caracters. not even Dimitri *Cries***

* * *

RPOV

I'm going to forgive him, it's the least I could do I mean he never knew about Ashlyn he has a right to get to know her.

"I Forgive you" I said he looked at me.

"Really?" he asked I nodded he smiled and pulled me to him.

"Of course you're going to have to make it up to me" I said he laughed.

"I plan to" he said then he kissed me.

We kept kissing until my phone rang I groaned we pulled apart I answered the phone.

"Hello" I said to the caller.

"_If you're finished making out with dad I would like to go home" _Ashlyn said I laughed.

"Were coming" I said and hung up I looked at Dimitri.

"Would you like to spend some time with Ashlyn?" I asked him he smiled and nodded I grabbed his hand and lead him to the door.

"I have to go tell Lissa" he said.

"Ok we will wait at the back entrance" I said he nodded and kissed me again and went to talk to Lissa.

I walked to the back door and to my daughter when I got there I saw her reading again I shook my head and laughed.

"You read too much" I said she looked up and smiled.

"So you tell me every time you see me reading" she said I smiled.

"Your father is coming with us to get to know you better" I said hoping she won't get mad at that.

"Cool" was all she said and went back to reading her book I smiled and leaned my head on her shoulder and read what she was reading.

"Never thought I see the day the Rose Hathaway read something" I heard Dimitri say I looked up and smiled.

"Trust me she reads, Contract's and Applications mostly but never a book" Ashlyn said not looking up from her book.

"Come on we have to go" I said Ashlyn sighed but closed her book.

"Hey mom, you know how you said that when I'm in Spain that I have to call you everyday, does that still apply?" Ashlyn asked me as we got into the waiting car.

"Yes it does and if you don't call I will call your grandfather" I said she rolled her eyes and then looked at the window.

After we got back to the house Ashlyn went straight to the lounge room Dimitri and I followed, for the next four hours Dimitri and Ashlyn talked about whatever while I was on the computer uploading the photos from tonight's show into there folder after they were done I took the camera and turned to Dimitri and Ashlyn and took photos of them talking after the camera was full I plugged it into the computer again and made a new folder to put the pictures I just took into.

"I'm going to bed, Night mom" Ashlyn said giving me a hug and walking upstairs to her room.

"Your grandfather will be here at 7 tomorrow" I called after her I heard her say ok I turned around to face Dimitri I could feel his gaze on me.

"I think she acts too much like you" I said he laughed I got up to go sit with him.

"From what she tells me, she acts a lot like you" he said I laughed.

"True she did get into a lot of trouble when she was at school" I said.

"Who's taking her to Spain?" he asked after awhile.

"My father Abe Mazur" I said he looked at me.

"You meet your father, how?" he asked so I told him.

"After I left the academy I called my mom and asked her where I could find him she told me last time she talked to him he was in Russia so I went there after convincing my mom to tell me his address. And when I got to the airport in Russia he was there waiting for me saying my mother called and said that I wanted to meet him and after that he would take Ashlyn and me on trips with him I couldn't go this time mostly because of work and because I have a friends wedding to go to" I said.

We talked for awhile until I started to yawn Dimitri picked me up and started to walk to the stairs.

"I can walk you know" I said he laughed, "And you don't know where my room is" I continued until he stopped outside my room.

"This one?" he asked I thought about not telling him but I nodded anyway.

He opened the door with me still in his arms he walked in and put me in the floor in the middle of my room.

"Goodnight Roza" he said then kissed me and started to walk out of the room until I grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to go you can stay here" I said he looked at me then nodded I pulled him closure to me I kissed him it got heated really quickly but we didn't go far we talked and decided that we would try he could live here, he said he was going to give up his guardian title for me and Ashlyn tried to tell him not to but he said he wouldn't have it any other way.

The next morning I woke up I felt the bed next to me searching for Dimitri but he wasn't there then I heard noises in the kitchen I looked at the time it was nearly 6:30 I got up and got dressed then walked down stairs I saw Dimitri making breakfast and Ashlyn still in her pajama's reading a magazine.

"Morning" I said kissing Ashlyn's hair the walking over to help Dimitri.

"morning Roza" Dimitri said kissing me I heard gagging noises coming from behind me I rolled my eyes and looked over to Ashlyn who was now watching the small T.V in the kitchen.

I heard someone knock on the door I went to get it.

"You're early" I said looking at my dad.

"Hi to you too" he said kissing my forehead and walking into the house and into the kitchen I followed.

"I'm sorry good morning" I said hugging him and kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear. "Don't start Ashlyn wants to know him and he wants to know her" he nodded and sat next to Ashlyn.

"Not ready yet?" he asked her she hugged him.

"I'm packed just got to get dressed and then I'm ready" she said he smiled.

"So Rose who do, we have here?" he asked he knew that Dimitri was Ashlyn's father and what he did but he wasn't going to let Dimitri know because of what I told him.

"Dad this is Dimitri Belikov, Dimitri this is my father Abe Mazur" I said Abe shook Dimitri's hand and then turned his attention back to his granddaughter.

"I have a new song I wanna show you all" she said looking at all of us I nodded Dimitri smiled Abe sat up straighter Ashlyn left the kitchen then came back with her guitar then she started to sing.

_Take all my vicious words  
And turn them into something good  
Take all my preconceptions  
And let the truth be understood  
Take all my prized possessions  
Leave only what I need  
Take all my pieces of doubt  
And let me be what's underneath  
Courage is when you're afraid,  
But you keep on moving anyway  
Courage is when you're in pain,  
But you keep on living anyway  
We all have excuses why  
Living in fear something in us dies  
Like a bird with broken wings  
It's not how high he flies,  
But the song he sings  
Courage is when you're afraid,  
But you keep on moving anyway  
Courage is when you're in pain,  
But you keep on living anyway  
It's not how many times you've been  
knocked down  
It's how many times you get back up  
Courage is when you've lost your way,  
But you find your strength anyway  
Courage is when you're afraid  
Courage is when it all seems grey  
Courage is when you make a change,  
And you keep on living anyway  
You keep on moving anyway  
You keep on giving anyway  
You keep on loving anyway_

APOV (Ashlyn)

After I finished the song I looked up to my family and saw they all had tears in there eyes.

"That was beautiful Ashlyn" mom said I smiled shyly at her.

""I agree it was beautiful" dad agreed I looked at my grandfather he just hugged me.

"It was perfect" he said I hugged him again he chuckled.

"You might want to go get dressed then eat and then we have to leave for the airport" he said I nodded and walked to my room to get dressed into the dress I picked out last night, it was pink with white lace around the top and bottom with a white ribbon that ties up at the front and for my shoes white ballet flats after I brush my hair I went back down stairs with my bags I placed them at the door then walked back to the kitchen I sat at the breakfast bench dad gave me a plate of bacon I eat while they talked after I was finished I said my goodbyes to mom and dad and promised to call mom when we landed.

"Love you dad" I said hugging him he hugged me tighter.

"Love you too Ashlyn" he said I smiled then I kissed his cheek when he let me go.

"Bye mom, love you" I said hugging her.

"Love you too Ashlyn, and I want my dress back when you get back" she said I took one of her black dresses out of her wardrobe last night I thought that she wouldn't miss it.

"I promise to give it back" I said after that we left it was along drive to the airport then the plane ride to Spain.

* * *

**Outfits on profile!**

**The Song is Orianthi's Courage, i dont own the song but i do love it!**

**Reviews Make me happy!**

**XOXO Destinee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter done and up another 4 chapters before I finish this story and then I will start on my new one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't down V.A or its characters they belong to Richelle Mead, I just like playing with her world.**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

RPOV

After we said our goodbyes to Ashlyn and my dad, Dimitri and I talked about how things were gonna work we decided that we will talk about what we want and needed. Lissa was ok with Dimitri quitting she knew that it could have happened and I promised her after Ashlyn gets back we will have dinner.

Dimitri was on the phone arranging his replacement I was sitting on one of the many bean bags in the lounge room strumming away on the guitar and singing softly.

_I was young and I didn't know  
How it feels when your heart gets broken  
I was young how was I supposed to know  
It would hurt so bad I'd cry_

some days are down  
some days are cool  
some days i fly  
some days i fall  
but it always comes back, comes right back to

I heard Dimitri get off the phone but didn't look at him I just kept singing and playing.

_i don't wanna let it go  
i just can't let it go  
said i don't wanna let it go  
i just can't let it go  
it's so hard, so hard  
when you're so far  
and you're breaking my heart  
how's it over  
we were supposed to  
be together for life  
it's so hard, so hard  
when you're so far  
and you're breaking my heart  
it's so hard  
you're so far away_

it hit like a hurricane  
like wind and rain  
I'm blown away, so broken  
now my heart will never be the same  
and it hurts so bad  
feels like I'm gonna die

I was aware that he sat in front of me watching me.

some days are down  
some days are cool  
some days i fly  
some days i fall  
but it always comes back, comes right back to

i don't wanna let it go  
i just can't let it go  
said i don't wanna let it go  
i just can't let it go  
it's so hard, so hard  
when you're so far  
it's breaking my heart  
how's it over  
we were supposed to  
be together for life  
it's so hard, so hard  
when you're so far  
and you're breaking my heart

seems like it's everyday  
i can't stop missing you  
I'm starring at these walls  
I'm waiting for your call  
I'm really hurting  
and there's nothing i can do  
when will it ever end

i can't believe this is the end  
i can't believe this is the end  
i can't believe you were my friend

oh  
i don't wanna let it go  
i just can't let it go  
said i don't wanna let it go  
i just can't let it go  
it's so hard, so hard  
when you're so far  
it's so hard, it's so hard  
how's it over  
we were supposed to  
be together for life  
it's so hard, so hard  
when you're so far  
and you're breaking my heart  
it's so hard

I finally looked up at him he was smiling I smiled back.

said i don't wanna let it go  
i just can't let it go  
(you're so far away)  
said i don't wanna let it go  
i just can't let it go  
so hard, so far  
it's so hard

I finished the song and looked up at him again I smiled he smiled and kissed me.

"Did you write that?" he asked me.

"Me and Ashlyn did last year she hasn't recorded it yet but she wants to" I told him I got up and put the guitar back with the others.

"What's with all the guitars?" he asked me looking at all ten of them.

"Well see the pink, black and white ones are Ashlyn's while the red, black and white are mine" I told him he nodded I sat next to him and kissed him.

He pulled away first.

"Do you have another one?" he asked I thought about it and nodded I got back up and grabbed my guitar again and started to play

_Am I losing my mind  
You're everywhere and I don't know why  
Something I can't deny  
On and on like a song in my head  
And I can't do a thing about it_

When your heart can't stop  
Like a runaway train  
And it feels so good that you can't explain  
It's a beautiful thing  
When you just can't think about anything else  
And you give so much that you lose yourself  
It's a beautiful thing  
Hey

I keep hearing your name  
It's in the sun and it's in the rain  
I just heard it again  
Don't know how it got into my head  
But I don't wanna be without it

When your heart can't stop  
Like a runaway train  
And it feels so good  
That you can't explain  
It's a beautiful thing  
When you just can't think about anything else  
And you give so much that you lose yourself  
It's a beautiful thing

Hope this feeling never goes away

Hey, hey  
Beautiful, beautiful thing  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Hey, hey

When you lose your way  
And don't have a clue  
And you happen to find somebody like you (somebody like you)  
It's a beautiful thing (it's a beautiful thing)  
When you're on the moon  
And you can't get down  
Just me and you  
No-one else around  
It's a beautiful thing (it's a beautiful thing)

When your heart can't stop  
Like a runaway train  
And it feels so good that you can't explain  
It's a beautiful thing (it's a beautiful thing)  
When you just can't think about anything else  
And you give so much that you lose yourself  
It's a beautiful thing  
It's a beautiful thing  
It's a beautiful thing  
It's a beautiful thing  
It's a beautiful thing

I finished the song and looked up at him, he was smiling I laughed and put the guitar next to me.

"Well?" I asked him hoping he would tell me what he thought about it.

"It's a beautiful song Roza" he said I laughed again and kissed him and got up.

"I'm hungry" I said he laughed and got up and followed me to the kitchen, I got out the ingredients for Cupcakes.

"You know how to cook?" he asked looking at me pull everything out of the pantry I nodded.

"Well when I had Ashlyn my dad taught me how to cook" I said looking for the flour.

"What are you looking for?" Dimitri asked.

"The flour" I said he laughed and I felt him come up behind me and put some thing wet in my hair and walk away.

I put my hand to my hair and put in front of my face and gasped.

"You but egg in my hair" I screamed at him he laughed I walked over to the counter and grab a hand full if cocoa and throw it at him I got his shirt he looked down at his shirt and looked back up and me with a mock angry expression but in his eyes held playfulness he grabbed the flour that was on the bench.

"Found the flour" I said just as he threw it at me.

When we finished the egg in my hair had dried and we had flour and cocoa powder everywhere (I was watching 'glee' when I wrote this bet you can't tell me who was in that scene?).

"I'm going to go shower," I told Dimitri after we cleaned the kitchen the cupcakes were long forgotten, "Do you want to join me?" I asked him trailing my fingers up his arm he shivered he swooped me up and into my bathroom.

* * *

**OK so this chapter sucked! Guess who returns next chapter and it's not Ashlyn.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**The songs were So Hard, So Far and Beautiful Thing by the Clique Girlz I do not own the songs but I do like them. I like the song I put in this story. lol**

**And I want an answer for my question that's if you watch 'Glee'.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**XOXO Destinee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Our mystery person arrives, this chapter well more like runs (Bus! Inside joke between Montana, Celia and me) into this chapter**

**Answer to last chapter's Question was: Quinn and Puck**

**HAPPY READING**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

After yesterdays food fight we had to go get some more flour and eggs.

"I forgot what we were getting" I told Dimitri who was standing next to me.

"Eggs, Flour" he said i nodded.

"Right now I remember, you put the egg in my hair" I said he leaned down so he was near my ear.

"It was fun getting it out" he said then kissed my cheek I blushed he chuckled I glared at him.

"I miss Ashlyn at least she doesn't make fan of me" I said in a little kid's voice.  
"I thought you liked having me around, you didn't mind it that much last night" he said I glared at him again he laughed we walked out of the aisle only for some lady to run into the shopping cart.

"Oh my god I'm so….Rose?" she asked i looked at her and there stood Tasha.

"Tasha, hey what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I just moved to town, I was visiting Lissa and Christian for awhile" she said I nodded.

"Dimka how have you been Lissa said that you quite" she said turning her attention to Dimitri I took this as my queue to leave so we can get home faster I tried to move but Dimitri stopped me.

"Yes I did quite I wanted to spend time with my daughter" he said I stood there waiting for their conversion to stop.

"You have a daughter? Is she here?" she asked looking around.

"No she's with her grandfather in Spain" I said she looked at me.

"Have you met her Rose?" she asked me I shook my head.

"I've known her for almost 17 years" I said she looked confused.

"Rose is Ashlyn's mother" Dimitri said Tasha looked at us wide eyed.

"How?" she managed to get out.

"I'm shadow kissed" I said just as my phone rang I looked at the caller I.D Ashlyn.

"Well sorry to cut this short but this I have to take" I told them and walked away.

"How's Spain?" I asked.

"Well let's see I meet this guy is name is David and his girlfriend Kimberly and well were going to a fundraiser dance tonight" she told me I laughed.

"I wish I was there but you know Sara is getting married in three days" I said I heard her scream then laugh.

"Hurry up gramps you can run faster then that" she called out I laughed I saw Dimitri walk up to me.

"What's going on?" I asked her Dimitri looked at me we walked to the car and I put the phone on speaker.

"Well let's see i just threw sand at Abe now he's trying to get me with the sand" she said then squealing.

"Having fun?" Dimitri asked her.

"Hey dad, yeah so much fun though I wish I brought my guitar I wrote a new song" she said.

"Cant wait to hear it when you get back" I said I heard a scream.

"You got me stop now please" we heard Ashlyn plead me and Dimitri laughed at her.

"Sounds like you two are having fun" I said.

"I have to go and kill Abe now, love you guys" she said.

"Love you too" and then the line went dead.  
"Right I forgot to ask you my friend Sara is getting married in three days and I need a date wanna come?" I asked Dimitri.  
"Of course I'll come" he said I smiled and sung along with the song on the C.D.

_You were always the girl {the girl}  
Who would give me girl advice  
Whenever I needed it  
My best friend in the world  
My friend's said you were fine  
But I was always denying it_

Then one summer day  
I saw you laying by your swimming pool  
And I was thinking, "damn you really changed"  
You're not the quiet girl I used to know  
You opened up my eyes

I see you walk across my room in  
Nothing but the moonlight, Now I love to  
See you in the dark, see you in the dark  
My window frames you like a Monet  
Don't come back to bed yet, cause I love to  
See you in the dark, see you in the dark

I see you in the even dark, dark  
I'll never see you the same  
The veil has been lifted  
Now I see you're gifted  
My whole perspective has changed  
Don't think I can't go back  
Cause I will always desire it

Don't take another step  
Near me, just in case we have regrets  
Tomorrow we go back to being friends  
I'll think about the way you looked tonight  
Yeah, so turn off all the lights

I see you walk across my room in  
Nothing but the moonlight, Now I love to  
See you in the dark, see you in the dark  
My window frames you like a Monet  
Don't come back to bed yet, cause I love to  
See you in the dark, see you in the dark

I see you in, in the dark, dark  
Maybe if you were someone else  
It wouldn't have to be like this  
I wonder how you feel about me now  
Or was it just a friendly kiss, yeah  
Cause I'm seeing you for the first time

She pulls me closer to her body  
As she whispers softly, "turn the lights off"  
See you in the dark, see you in the dark

I see you walk across my room in  
Nothing but the moonlight, Now I love to  
See you in the dark, see you in the dark  
My window frames you like a Monet  
Don't come back to bed yet, cause I love to  
See you in the dark, see you in the dark

After that song I turned the C.D off.

"I love that song" I told Dimitri.

"Really, why?" he asked me.

"I don't know I just love that song Ashlyn is the one who actually loves the band" I said looking out my window thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri asked me after we got home.

"Nothing just everything" I said collapsing on the couch Dimitri joined me after putting the bags in the kitchen he pulled me to him I rested my head on his chest I sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked me I shook my head.

"No it's good just trying to figure out how to tell people who you are" I said.

"How about you tell them the truth?" he asked I looked at him.

"So you want me to tell my co-workers that your Ashlyn's father?" I asked him I loved the idea of them knowing he's mine but I'm not sure if that's what he wants.

"How about we tell them I am your fiancée and the father of Ashlyn" he told me I nodded then looked at him.

"Fiancée?" I asked him he nodded.

"That's of you'll have me" he said I looked at him; his expression grew worried after a few minutes I couldn't help but laugh at him.

I don't know I think you should ask Ashlyn and my father if they will let you but just incase they don't I will marry you" I said and kissed him.

* * *

**Hey guys, yes she has forgiven Dimitri and they are going to get married well that's **_**if**_** Ashlyn and Abe say yes and well we have 5 more chapters before this story is finished this will be the third one I have finished.**

**Song: See you in the Dark – Honor Society I do not own the song but again I love the song.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**XOXO Destinee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter for you guys.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! *screams and throws book* lol**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

APOV (finally Ashlyn's back)

I was waiting for mom or dad to pick me up. Grandpa had to go and do some business so here I was in the rain well not really it's raining up I'm under cover so I couldn't get sick. I was writing when I saw a shadow come over me I looked up and saw my dad smiling at me.

"Finally" I said throwing my hands up, "Took you long enough" I said he laughed.

"Not my fault, blame your mother" he said taking two of the three suitcases that I didn't have with me when I left.

"I would but… how do I know your not lying?" I asked him as we got to the car.

"Well she is planning something" he said getting into the drivers seat.

"What's she planning?" I asked putting my seatbelt on.

"A wedding" he said I looked up at him to see him smiling I kept looking at him as he started the car that's when it hit me they were getting married.

"Your wedding" I asked hopeful.

"Yes our wedding" he confirmed I squealed he laughed.

I was bouncing in my seat anxious to get home. When we got home I flew out of the car and straight inside screaming.

"Whoa calm down what's wrong?" asked my mom walking out of the kitchen I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Why didn't you call me to tell me you were getting married, grandpa told me I had to go home because he had business to do. That was you who called" I accused she laughed and nodded.

Three months later. (Still Ashlyn's POV)

"You said you had a new song do we get to hear it?" my dad asked giving mom a packet of chips because she was craving them.

"Yeah but I don't know if it's finished or not or if it needs work" I said looking at them.

"Ashlyn you never cared about that before why do you care now?" my mom asked I looked at her she was right.

"Ok but if you don't like it don't blame me I tried to warn you" I said walking to get my guitar and song book.

_A word's, just a word  
'til you mean what you say  
And love, isn't love  
'til you give it away  
We've all gotta give  
Yeah, something to give  
To make a change_

Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on

Just Smile  
(Just Smile)  
And the world  
(And the world)  
Will smile  
along with you..  
That small act of love  
that's meant for one  
will become two  
if we take the chances...  
That change circumstances  
imagine all we can do

_Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on_

Send it on..

There's power in all of the choices we make  
So I'm starting now there's not a moment to wait

A word's, just a word  
'til you mean what you say  
And love, isn't love  
'til you give it away

Send it on  
(Send it on)  
On and on  
(on and on)  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
(be a part)  
Reach a heart

Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and  
Send it on

On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will help it start  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on  
Shine a light and send it on..

Shine a light and send it on...

I finished at looked them they were smiling I smiled back then mom started to cry.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones" she grumbled me and dad laughed at her witch earned us both a glare. Did I forget to mention my mom is three months pregnant and she and dad are now married yeah and I was dating Eric Ozera and mom has forgiven Lissa for what happened but she won't tell me what it was she forgiving her for.

"It was beautiful Ashlyn" my dad said kissing my forehead I hard clapping from behind me I turned around to see Eric and his family there I smiled at them his little sister Rosie came over to me.

"Sing another one please?" she asked I smiled at her and nodded they all came and sat in front of me and I started to sing another song.

_How can it be?  
We're here with you now  
you've made our dreams come true  
You've helped it put us here  
for that we are so sincere_

'Bout the love that we'll have  
Singin' for you  
The moment we came on stage  
Somehow we always knew  
That we've been waiting for you  
Tell me,

Why does it feel so incredible?  
When the lights shine on me  
It's so beautiful  
We've been searching for all our lives  
For the love that you won't provide  
And you're all that we need  
You're incredible

Look at our fans screaming like that  
Look what you've given us  
A life that is now complete  
For us this is such a treat

Day in, day out singing for you  
The moment we came on stage  
And we'd only heard of love  
Till you showed us what is was

Tell me why does it feel so incredible?  
(Why does it feel?)  
When the lights shine on me  
It's so beautiful (beautiful)  
We've been searching for all our lives  
For the love that you won't provide  
And you're all (and you're all)  
That we need (that we need)  
You're incredible

Don't you be scared to follow your dreams  
They'll come true  
And listen to your heart  
And you'll get through

Tell me why (tell me why)  
Does it feel (does it feel)  
So incredible (so incredible)  
When the lights (when the light)  
Shine on me (shine on me)  
It's so beautiful (its so beautiful)  
We've been searching for all our lives  
(our lives)  
For the love that you won't provide  
And you're all that we need  
This is wild this is real  
And you're love's all I feel  
You're incredible  
You're incredible (yah, yah)  
You're incredible (oohhh, oohhh, yah, yah)  
You're incredible (oohhh oh whoa)  
You're incredible (oohhh, oohhh yah, yah)

I finished that song and put my guitar down so they won't ask for another song.

"Hey I remember that song" Eric said I rolled my eyes at him.

"You don't say you were there when I wrote it" I said that caused them all to laugh at his blush.

We went to dinner, we have dinner every week together it was always on a Friday.

* * *

**Songs were Send It On By Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers and Incredible by the Clique Girlz i dont own the songs but i liks them.**

**Review Please!**

**XOXO Destinee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dont own anything sad i know but we all know it belongs to Richelle Mead**

* * *

5 months later… RPOV

Ashlyn was leaving to go film a new movie today we were at the airport.

"I promise to call everyday if I don't you can call me and yell, now please let me go" Ashlyn said to me while we were hugging I wasn't going to let her go.

"Ok" I said still not letting her go I heard Dimitri chuckle from beside me.

"Dad you could help" Ashlyn said looking at Dimitri for help I just hugged her tighter.

"Come on Roza she needs to go" Dimitri said I nodded and let her go.

"Love you guys, I'll be back when you have my baby brother" Ashlyn said while hugging Dimitri I laughed.

"You're so sure it's a boy, what happens when I call you and say it's a girl?" I asked her she looked at me and grinned.

"Well that means I get to dress her in dresses and skirts" she said just as her flight was being called I hugged her again and let her go this time.

"Love you" I said she smiled and walked to her flight.

I turned to Dimitri to see him still watching Ashlyn's retreating figure once she was out of sight he looked at me and smiled.

"Let's go home, I'm sure Lissa and Christian are going to be there soon" he said I nodded and took his hand.

Once we got home we saw Christian and Lissa standing at the front door with Eric and Rosie.

"Hey guy's" I said getting out of the car and hugging Lissa.

"Hey Rose" Lissa said pulling out of the hug.

"You are early" I pointed out she laughed and nodded.

"We know we were visiting Tasha before we came here but she had to go and do something" Lissa said as we walked into the house we all walked to the lounge room Eric went over and grabbed a guitar and sat in a beanbag and just started to strum Rosie sat in front of him watching Lissa shook her head.

"Eric" I said in a sweet voice he looked up at me while still playing.

"Yeah" he said Lissa knew what I was going to do smiled.

"Play something for us please?" I asked him his eyes grew wide with what I asked.

"But I can't sing and Ashlyn only taught me one song" he said I smiled.

"You can sing and you can play the song Ashlyn taught you" I said he knew I wouldn't give up.

"Yeah Eric please song for us, I wanna hear you sing" Rosie said I laughed at her, Eric nodded.

_In chapter one  
you were my summer crush  
Chilled at the beach from dawn to dusk  
Under my umbrella_

In chapter two  
It got more serious  
Changed from me and you to them and us  
And we felt like other leaves  
But the leaves got swept away  
And the rain bled us off the page

Please don't tell me  
It's the end of the story  
Don't close the book on me  
Don't you close the book on me  
We've gone our separate ways  
But we'll meet up on another page  
Don't close the book on me  
Don't you close the book on me

In chapter three  
Went on to chase a dream  
To catch a ghost that's haunting me  
But it's much scarier to be without you  
But I know that in the end  
I'll need some time to take the pen  
And write a chapter on my own

Please don't tell me  
It's the end of the story  
Don't close the book on me  
Oh don't you close the book on me  
We've gone our separate ways  
We'll meet up on another page  
Don't close the book on me  
Oh don't you close the book on me

You bookmark this page  
In time you will see  
If you have no where to turn  
You can turn back to me  
You can turn back to me  
You can back to me

Woah oh, oh oo oh  
Woah oh, oh oo oh  
Woah oh, oh oo oh  
Woah oh, oh oo oh  
Woah oh, oh oo oh  
Woah oh, oh oo oh  
Woah oh, oh oo oh  
Woah oh, oh oo oh  
Woah oh, oh oo oh  
Ohh, yeah, yeah  
Woah oh, oh oo oh  
Woah oh, oh oo oh  
Woah oh, oh oo

Yeah, yeah  
Please don't tell me  
It's the end of the story  
Don't close the book on me, babe  
Don't you close the book on me  
We've gone our separate ways  
But I know it's gonna be okay  
Don't close the book on me  
Don't you close the book on me

He looked up at us and smiled Rosie screamed and lunged for her brother witch caused us all to laugh at them.

"Don't break the guitar guys" Lissa said Eric put it back and sat in front of Rosie and tickled her and she screamed.

We talked for awhile until Tasha called them and asked if they wanted to go to dinner Lissa tried to invite me and Dimitri but I told her I was tried she nodded.

"We'll see you later" Lissa said getting into their car and drove away I went back into the house and collapsed onto the lounge chair and closed my eyes and rested my hands on my big stomach I was due next month I couldn't wait we didn't want to know the gender of the baby yet so we pick out the names Ronan Dimitri for a boy and Tayla Vasilisa for a girl.

DPOV (now we get into our favorite Russian's head)

I walked into the lounge room where Rose was she had her eyes closed and her hands on her stomach I smiled I walked over to her and saw she was sleeping I picked her up and walked her up stairs and into our room.

I pulled the blankets down and placed her onto the bed and pulled the covers over her I walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down pulling Rose to me and falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Song: Dont You Close The Book On Me By Honor Society dont own the song just like it.**

**Review Please**

**XOXO Destinee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter guys then i have no more fanfic's :( but i am working on a new one :)**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and read the story.**

**And thanks Everyone who gave this story a alert or a favorite.**

**Ashley for writing the Dimitri point of views**

**and for the people who let me use their names (Celia, Ryan and Ashley aka Ashlyn lol and Eric)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rose: I'm not doing it!**

**Me: Yes you are!**

**Ashley: while they fight over who's doing it *Looks to Dimitri with puppy dog look* Do the Discaimer please...**

**Dimitri: Destinee doesnt own anthing only Ashlyn, Eric, Rosie, Celia, Ryan, Ronan and Tayla the rest belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Me: *Kisses Dimitri and rans away yelling that i kissed Dimitri***

**Ashley: *Hugs Rose and Dimitri and walks away***

**Dimitri and Rose: *Shrugs and walks the other way***

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

3 years later…

RPOV

Dimitri and I have been together for awhile now; we now have three kids together Ashlyn Rose (19), Ronan Dimitri (3) and Tayla Vasilisa Belikov (2).

Lissa and Christian have added two more to their family Celia and Ryan.

I was in the kitchen feeding Tayla well more like helping her eat while Dimitri made dinner while Ashlyn and Ronan were in the lounge room watching T.V.

"Give it back!" I heard Ashlyn yell I rolled my eyes Tayla laughed.

"Make me" Ronan retorted I heard Dimitri chuckle he knew Ashlyn would.

"Ronan Dimitri Belikov give me the remote now" Ashlyn said I laughed she used his full name.

"Ashlyn Rose Belikov it's my turn" he replied for a three year old he could yell.

"No it's not Vampire Diaries is still on now give it back" she yelled, she loves Ian Sommerhalder she watches what she can with him in it (I kinda made Ashlyn like me with the whole Vampire Diaries and Ian Sommerhalder thing.)

"So it's still my turn"

"Dad Tell him to let me watch my show" Ashlyn groaned coming into the kitchen with Ronan after her. Dimitri will always give in Ashlyn when she uses her puppy dog face like she is now. Dimitri groaned.

"Ronan let your sister finish watching her show and then you can watch whatever you want" he said Ashlyn squealed and ran back to the lounge room. Ronan sat next to me watching Tayla eat.

I was happy I had Dimitri and my family. I had Lissa and her family and as much as Christian hates to admit it he likes the fact that Eric and Ashlyn are together. Me and Lissa love the fact that if they get married we will be related.

* * *

**Short i know but still happy ending thanks again guys.**

**XOXO Destinee**


End file.
